There are known light emitting devices that convert a part of light from a light emitting element into light of a different wavelength, mix the converted light and the light from the light emitting element and emit the mixed light. As configurations of such light emitting devices using a fluorescent substance-containing layer, there are known structures in which a light emitting element is disposed in a cup, and the cup is filled with a fluorescent substance-containing resin, or only the opening of the cup is covered with a fluorescent substance-containing resin layer, as described in Patent document 1. Further, there is also disclosed a structure in which circumference of a light emitting element is coated with a fluorescent substance-containing resin layer.
In optical devices in which light emitted from a light emitting device (light source) is controlled with an optical system such as lens or reflector, in order to effectively use the light with a small optical system, it is desirable to use a light emitting device (light source) having a small light emitting area.
Patent document 2 discloses a structure in which a wavelength conversion layer is carried on an upper surface of a light emitting element, and sides of the light emitting element and the wavelength conversion layer are covered with a reflection member. By covering the sides of the light emitting element and the wavelength conversion layer with a reflection member, light which is to be emitted in the direction of the sides of the light emitting element and the wavelength conversion layer can be reflected at the sides, and emitted from the upper surface, and therefore luminance for the front direction can be improved.